


Day 2: Explosion

by Cupped_Socks



Series: Whumptober 2019 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha Zach, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Day 1: explosions, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, No Angst, No Sex, No Smut, Omega Verse, Slice of Life, Sorry Not Sorry, Toddlers, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Whumptober 2019, Why Did I Write This?, a/b/o dynamics, omega Morgan, wholesome as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 09:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20863967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupped_Socks/pseuds/Cupped_Socks
Summary: Zach and Morgan enjoy another New Year's eve together, along with Milo and an upcoming brood.





	Day 2: Explosion

New Year's eve was unforgivingly cold. The ground outside was covered in a heavy blanket of snow and the frost clung to the outside of the windows. Many found comfort in family and friends, their homes warmed by the joy and love brought on by the holidays, but Morgan and Zach were more than content to spend the night in each others' company, with no one to disturb them.

They sat on the couch, Morgan's legs comfortably thrown across the alpha's lap so he could nestle into Zach's neck, while Zachary encircled the omega in his arms. There was very little for them to watch on the television, but neither really mind scrolling through the channels until they found something that would keep them distracted for a bit. On the table in front of them was a sealed bottle of wine, a gift from Morgan's mother, and two wine cups -one half-full with grape juice, the other empty, clean. The lights were dimmed and the volume on the television was turned down.

"You're not drinking?" The omega's voice was a soft whisper against Zachary's shirt collar. Morgan wasn't drinking, not tonight. Fat and round, pregnant of barely seven months, he was more than ready to burst with their four pups. He wouldn't be drinking. Zachary shook his head, turning the alcohol down as well. His embrace tightened, the alpha squeezing his mate gently.

"This is the bottle your mom gave you, right?" Zachary asked. He nuzzled the part in Morgan's hair. Morgan hummed. "She's got a fine taste."

"Yeah..." There was a long pause. "I hate that brand, though."

The two of them hushed their laughs. Morgan looked up at the alpha when he smiled and Zach tilted his chin the other way, biting his lip if only to conceal his toothy grin. He shouldn't be laughing at his mate's mother, not on this night.

Their cold Winter night showed them little mercy, but this wasn't a bad thing. They both appreciated the cold, appreciated how close they could get and how they could warm one another. Morgan's scent was light, fluffy. Zachary could barely pick up on the omega's scent despite Morgan practically climbing over him. It wasn't overpowering, needy, or demanding. It was simply relaxed and comfortable. It allowed the alpha's scent to take over easily, to bask the room in the memory of burnt earth left behind by a dying fire and the breeze that carried along with it an even mixture of bitter sap and humidity. It was comfortable for the both of them in the sense that Morgan fit in and Zachary enveloped him perfectly. _Just the two of them._

"PAPA!"

_The three of them._

After the shrill screech of the pup in the other room, Zach had risen from the couch to fetch Milo. He returned with the toddler in his arms, blanket in hand. Morgan lifted his arms to Milo and cooed, "What's wrong, baby? Are you cold?" Zachary helped the pup down beside his mate, cautious of the omega's ever-growing belly. Morgan pulled to pup against his chest, however, and while he didn't directly lift the toddler over him, he carefully cradled Milo around his belly. After setting the bottle onto the table, and the blanket onto the couch, Zach kneeled at the edge of the couch.

"Look, Milo," Zachary took the pup's small hand within his own and pressed it to the low of Morgan's belly. "If you touch mommy's belly like this, you can feel your siblings." Tired and heavy-lidded eyes watched the alpha, rather than Morgan's stomach.

The pup was much less enamoured with the faint vibrations coming off of Morgan's belly than Zach was. Milo's attention was lazily focused on Zach, while Zach stared intently at the belly, as though it would move at any time. As for Morgan, he watched his mate with the stupid grin and their pup, half-conscious at best. "You two are so cute." Zach frowned and clicked his tongue, disapproving of Morgan's statement, but he did very little to disagree with his mate. His pups were purring, from inside Morgan, and there was nothing that should cut into sort of moment.

It quickly came to a halt, however, when the explosion of fireworks down the street had the toddler hollering. The pup jumped and, after screaming his surprise, double-handedly reached for Zach to comfort him.

"They're setting fireworks off?" The alpha bounced the pup as he made for the window and split the blinds apart to look down the street. He frowned, amused disbelief washing over his features briefly before he turned to Morgan. "Some people will brave anything on New Year's..." The omega giggled. Morgan stood up, struggling to lift their pup into his arms a lot more than he cared to admit, only to lean the pup over his hip, and he joined his mate by the window to look at the explosives flashes of light in the sky. The neighbours down the road could be heard yelling between every set of crackles of the fireworks they set off.

"Happy New Year, Zach." Morgan pressed a soft hand over the alpha's back and looked up at him.

"Yeah..."

Zach leaned down and Morgan lifted himself to meet the alpha's lips, but the pup would have none of it. "No!" The mates' kiss was short-lived when Milo scrambled for the alpha, throwing as much of himself between the pair as he could in order to divert the attention. Milo clung to whatever fabric of the alpha's shirt as he could until Zachary had no other choice but to grab the toddler for himself, lest he wiggled out of Morgan's grasp. Milo grabbed at Zach's jaw, practically headbutting the alpha male in what the toddler thought would suffice as a kiss, much to Morgan's amusement.

Morgan cooed at the toddler. "Milo really likes papa, huh?" The toddler violently planted another kiss on his alpha parent. "That much? Oh, I see! But does Milo also like mommy?"

"No way," Zach retorted. "Milo only likes papa. No one but papa."

"Give mommy a kiss!" the omega encouraged and the toddler gladly obliged. Despite the thundering explosions in the background, Milo was no longer so bothered. Between two parents eager for attention, the pup had far too many kisses to give away to worry about the happenings down the street.

**Author's Note:**

> No one asked for Christmas/New Year's eve stuff on Halloween stuff, but... You know that kid who goes trick or treatin' as Santa Claus or an elf? Yeah... that's me... This might not be chronologically accurate, Iunno... I saw "Explosion" as the second-day prompt and I thought of fireworks. I didn't wanna do a 4th of July thing, though, because... I'm Canadian. The 4th of July doesn't exist here, sorry friends. BUT CHRISTMAS/NEW YEAR'S EVE! I'm excited for Christmas!
> 
> I'm not sure, maybe I don't know how Whumptober works.


End file.
